The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for deterring theft of outdoor heating, ventilating and air conditioning (“HVAC”) units. Such outdoor units are often but not always “condenser” or “compressor” units. As described in this application, the unit to be protected is referred to as a “condenser” but may be any unit that is either outdoors or in some other exposed or unprotected location where it can be stolen.
An HVAC system operations on a refrigeration cycle. The refrigeration cycle uses four essential elements to create a cooling effect. The system refrigerant starts its cycle in a gaseous state. The compressor pumps the refrigerant gas up to a high pressure and temperature. From there it enters a heat exchanger (sometimes called a “condensing coil” or condenser) where it loses energy (heat) to the outside. In the process the refrigerant condenses into a liquid. The liquid refrigerant is returned indoors to another heat exchanger (“evaporating coil” or evaporator). A metering device allows the liquid to flow in at a low pressure at the proper rate. As the liquid refrigerant evaporates it absorbs energy (heat) from the inside air, returns to the compressor, and repeats the cycle. In the process heat is absorbed from indoors and transferred outdoors, resulting in cooling of the building.
In variable climates, the system may include a reversing valve that automatically switches from heating in winter to cooling in summer. By reversing the flow of refrigerant, the heat pump refrigeration cycle is changed from cooling to heating or vice versa. This allows a residence or facility to be heated and cooled by a single piece of equipment, by the same means, with the same hardware. Central, ‘all-air’ air conditioning systems (or package systems) with a combined outdoor condenser/evaporator unit are sometimes installed in modern residences, offices, and public buildings. The condenser unit of the HVAC system is typically a cylindrical, square or rectangular metal cabinet within which are positioned copper condensing coils through which refrigerant is passed. A fan positioned above the condensing coils draws air over the coils, removing heat from the refrigerant passing through the coils, as described above. Since, during an air conditioning cycle heat is removed from the refrigerant, the condenser unit is typically placed outside the building on a concrete base.
Because of the high salvage value of copper, theft of outdoor units such as condenser units has become a serious problem, particularly for churches and office building that may have a number of condensers placed next to each other outside the building. Ordinarily, it is a simple matter to quickly cut the electrical wiring and refrigerant hoses that connect the condenser to the interior HVAC units, lift the condensers off of their bases, put them in a vehicle and drive off. In many instances, thieves use trucks that resemble repair trucks and wear clothing that resembles clothing that a repairman would wear. Often, it takes only several minutes to steal several condensers and leave the vicinity. Then, the thieves remove the copper condensing coils to sell for scrap, and discard the remaining components.
Prior art theft deterrent devices are typically either alarms that detect removal of the unit, which may be combined with some form of wire cage that is place over the condenser but which is easily removed. Alarms are generally ineffective due to the speed with which condensers can be stolen and removed from the vicinity of the theft—much faster than police can normally respond to such an alarm. Prior art publications include U.S. Pat. No. 8,130,100; U.S. Publication No. 2003/0201892; U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,151; U.S. Pat. No. 7,812,734; and U.S.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for deterring theft of HVAC and similar outdoor units;
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for deterring theft of HVAC and similar outdoor units;
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for deterring theft of HVAC and similar outdoor units, that are inexpensive, easy to install and does not require an alarm to be fully functional.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by providing an apparatus for deterring theft of an outdoor-type HVAC condenser unit that includes a first cut-resistant, elongate restraint for being extended across a top and down opposing sides of the unit, and includes on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in a supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. A second cut-resistant, elongate restraint is provided for being extended across the top and down opposing sides of the unit in spaced-apart relation to and intersecting the first restraint, and includes on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in the supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. At least one lock is provided for connecting together the first restraint and the second restraint at a point of intersection of the first restraint and the second restraint.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the first restraint and the second restraint are each link chains.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the restraints are each link chains, the anchors comprise a length of rebar for being driven into the ground adjacent the unit, and the lock comprises a padlock.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the first restraint and second restraints each include a protective covering.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the first restraint and second restraints each comprise a link chain, and a plastic sleeve positioned on the restraint.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for deterring theft of an outdoor-type HVAC condenser unit is provided that includes a first cut-resistant, elongate restraint for being extended across a top and down opposing sides of the unit, and includes on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in a supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. A second cut-resistant, elongate restraint is provided for being extended across the top and down opposing sides of the unit in spaced-apart relation to and intersects the first restraint, and includes on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in the supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. A third cut-resistant, elongate restraint is provided for being extended across the top and down opposing sides of the unit in spaced-apart relation to and intersects the first restraint, in spaced-apart relation and parallel to the second restraint, and includes on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in the supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. At least one lock is provided for connecting together the first restraint and second restraint at a point of intersection of the first restraint and the second restraint.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the first restraint is adapted to intersect the second and third restraints in spaced-apart relation to each other on the top of the unit, and further wherein the first restraint is adapted to the connected to the second and third restraints at respective points of intersection.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method of deterring theft of an outdoor-type HVAC condenser unit is provided, and comprises the steps of providing a first cut-resistant, elongate restraint for being extended across a top and down opposing sides of the unit, and includes on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in a supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. A second cut-resistant, elongate restraint is provided for being extended across the top and down opposing sides of the unit in spaced-apart relation to and intersecting the first restraint, and including on opposite ends thereof a respective anchor for being secured in the supporting structure on which the unit is positioned. At least one lock is provided for connecting together the first restraint and the second restraint at a point of intersection of the first restraint and the second restraint. The first restraint is extended across the top and down opposing sides of the unit. The second restraint is extended across the top and down opposing sides of the unit and intersects the first restraint. An anchor condition is formed in the supporting structure for each end of the first and second restraints, and each end of the first and second restraints are secured to the supporting surface. The first restraint and second restraint are connected together at a point of intersection.